Charmed: The Next Generation
by marziale823
Summary: My friend Xalo and I were bored during LA, and thus story was born!
1. Chapter One

_Note: My parts of the story are not as good as Xalo's, but try to bear with me 'til you get to the good part. Also, this first part is kinda to introduce the characters, so it's kinda boring until the kids get older. (In the next chapter.) _

It was a lovely day at the manor... except for the fact that there were ten hyper magical girls running around. Fortunately, all eight adults were home, so the chaos was dulled a little bit. The Halliwells were interviewing potential magical baby-sitters for their crew. 

Piper: I hope this one at least uses the door. 

Cole: Me too, Lindsay freaked out when the last one orbed in behind her. 

Phoebe: We haven't had a decent applicant yet... *the doorbell rings* That's a good sign. I'll get it! 

Mysterious brown-haired woman at the door: Hi, I'm Rachel Tennyson. I'm here for an interview. 

Phoebe: Hi, I'm Phoebe Halliwell. Come on in... 

Rachel: Thanks. 

Prue: Hi, I'm Prue. 

Rachel: Hi. And you're the oldest, right? 

Prue: Yeah. These are my younger sisters, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. And their husbands, Leo, 

Cole, and Steve (consecutively). And my husband Andy. 

Rachel: Wow, what a large family. 

Leo: You have no idea... 

Rachel: I've always dreamed about meeting the Charmed Ones. 

Paige: Here we are. Okay, what are your baby-sitting experiences? 

Rachel: Well, I'm a whitelighter-witch, like Paige, but I mostly work as a baby-sitter for magical children. 

Andy: *exchanges glances with the other parents* Great! You're hired! 

Rachel: YAYAYAYAY! *clears throat* I mean, thank you very much. 

Leo: Piper and I have 3 kids: Emily, Larissa, and Lindsay. Prue and Andy have Kelly, Karoline, and Kathryn. Paige and Steve have 2 kids: Julia and Lauren. Then Phoebe has Amanda and Vicki. 

Rachel: Okay, I'll try and remember that. 

Phoebe: I'll get the kids. 

Prue: I'll do it: _Powers of the witches rise,_

_Course unseen across the skies,_

_Come to us who call you near,_

_Come to us and settle here._

__

Piper: Prue! That is so personal gain! But, since I don't want to round up all the kids from all over the planet, go ahead. *the kids appear in the living room* 

Rachel: Wow. 

Steve: Okay girls, this is Rachel. everybody tell Rachel your name, age, and powers, okay? 

Oldest girl with long brown hair: I'm Julia, I'm seven, and I have telekinesis and can throw energy balls like Uncle Cole. 

Blonde-haired girl: I'm Kelly. I can control what people think and levitate like Aunt Phoebe. I'm five. 

Girl with light brown hair: I'm Lauren, I'm four, I can orb and heal people like Dad. 

Girl with long dark brown hair: Emily. I 4 too. I can throw fear-balls. 

Little girl with dark brown hair and glasses: Amanda. Empath. 3 years old. 

Girl with brown hair, standing next to Amanda: Vicki. 3, I can shimmer and shrink. 

Little girl cowering behind Kelly: Karoline. Can ...umm... *goes over and freezes her dad* 

Rachel: Oh, you can freeze time. 

Paige: Yeah. Karoline is two, by the way. Karoline! Unfreeze your father, please! Oh, the little one by Emily is Larissa, she's 1 and can be invisible. She's very hard to keep track of sometimes. 

Phoebe: And the girl on the other side of Emily is Lindsay. She's almost 1, and she can restore things. 

Prue: And the littlest one is Kathryn. She's 5 months old and already a pyromaniac. 

Rachel: Okay then. Do you think you can write that down for me? 

Cole: Way ahead of you. *hands her a paper* 

Steve: Can you start tonight? 

Rachel: I'd love to! 

Piper: Okay, we'll be back around 11:00. 

Adults: Bye girls! 

Rachel: Okay guys, what do you want to do? 

Emily: I dunno, what do you want to do? 

Karoline: I dunno, what you want do? 

Julia: Don't even start, you guys. 

Rachel: How about we play in the snow?_ (It was winter)_

__

Amanda: Lemons! 

Rachel: Uhhh.. okay... Julia, where are the coats and mittens? 

Julia: In the closet. *points* 

Rachel: Okay, let's put our stuff on. 

---10 mintues later, outside--- 

Julia: Come on Kelly and Emily, lets build a snow castle! 

Kelly and Emily: Okay! 

Lauren: What about me? 

Julia: We don't want to play with you. 

Lauren: Julia! You're mean! I'm telling! 

Rachel: Lauren, why don't you, Amanda, and Vicki make your own castle? 

Lauren: Okay. 

Kathryn: *sneezes and fire comes shooting out her hands* 

Larissa/ Lindsay/ Karoline: Ahhhh! *burst into tears* 

Rachel: Shhh... it's okay. It's only Kathryn. It was an accident. 

Larissa/ Lindsay/ Karoline: *calm down a little* 

Karoline: Bad Kathryn. No fires. 

Julia: Look at our castle. It's huge! 

Amanda: Ours is better! 

Emily: No it's not. Ours is way bigger. 

Lauren: Hmm.... *nods to Vicki* 

Vicki: Ohh... *shrinks their castle to the size of a soccer ball* Hehehe... 

Kelly: HEY! No fair! 

  
Rachel: Vicki, say you're sorry to Julia, Kelly, and Emily. 

Vicki: *pouts* Sorry. 

  
Rachel: Why don't we have a snowball fight? 

Girls: Yeah! 

The teams ended up being Kelly, Karoline, Kathryn, Amanda, and Vicki against Emily, Larissa, Lindsay, Julia, and Lauren. The snow ball fight began. Julia had a bit of an advantage, considering she could use telekinesis for extra good aim. Kelly could levitate to dodge the snowballs. Lauren could orb behind people and dump snow on their head, and Vicki could do the same, only shimmering. Emily and Amanda were the only ones actually throwing the snowballs. 

Lindsay, Larissa, and Karoline were just watching, Kathryn laughing happily whenever someone got hit with a snowball. All was going well until one of Julia's snowballs missed Kelly and hit Karoline, who, once again, burst into tears. 

Kelly: Aww... come on Karo. You're not hurt, are you? 

Karoline: No. 

Rachel: Why don't you take Kathryn, Lindsay, and Larissa inside to play? 

Karoline: Kay. *picks up Kathryn and walks over to get Lindsay and Larissa* 

Julia: Hey Amanda! Watch out! 

Julia TK-s a snowball at Amanda, but it misses and is about to hit Kathryn, but Kathryn pyros the snowball to oblivion and laughs. 

Everyone: Cool. 

The snowball fight continues, and Karoline, Kathryn, Larissa, and Lindsay go inside. Lindsay is content smashing an apple against the floor and then restoring it, and then doing it again. And again. And again. Larissa was flickering in and out of view, and Kathryn was watching Karoline throw things and freeze them. 

  
Kathryn: Grr... *sees the music to "Flutes at the Ballet" _* (see below)_ that Aunt Piper plays for Lindsay, Emily, and Karoline, and has a sudden urge to pyro it* 

Karoline: What is you "grr-ing" at? 

Kathryn: *scowls at music* 

Karoline: Good thing music is far away... 

Kathryn: *drops her head and goes limp* 

Karoline: AHHH!!! Kathryn! 

Lindsay: *mimics Karoline* Ahhh! 

Larissa: *mimics Lindsay* Ahhh! 

Kathryn (from behind Karoline): *mimics Larissa* Ahhh! 

Karoline: AHHH! There two Kathryn! HELP! 

Rachel: *comes running in just as Kathryn goes back to her body* What happened?!? 

Karoline: Two Kathryn! 

Julia: I only see one Kathryn. 

Kathryn: *slumps down and appears over by the sheet music and pyros it* 

Karoline: SEE?!? 

Vicki: AHHH!!! 

Rachel: Oh, Kathryn got a new power. It's called astral projecting. 

Karoline: Oh. 

Emily: That is so unfair! She's only 5 months old and she gets her 2nd power and I still only have one! 

  
Rachel: Fear-Reality is a strong power, so you may only get one. 

Emily: Grr... okay. 

Kelly: It's hot in here. (everyone is wearing coats and stuff) 

Rachel: Let's get all our we stuff off and sit around the fire. 

10 minutes later all the girls are sitting around the fire, talking (those who can talk) and drinking hot chocolate or chocolate milk until they all fell asleep. 

_* "Flutes at the Ballet" was a band song last year where the flutes (Lindsay, Emily, me, and another girl) stood up and played from memory. Meanwhile, the rest of the band had half notes and rests. For obvious reasons, the only people who liked it were the flutes._


	2. Chapter Two

--8 years later-- 

(Julia is 15, Kelly is 14, Lauren and Emily are 13, Amanda is 12, Vicki is 11, Karoline is 10, Larissa is 9, Lindsay is almost 9, and Kathryn is 8. 

Julia: TK, energy balls...Kelly: levitation, thought control, drawings come to life... Lauren: orb, heal, sense people...Emily: fear-reality... Amanda: Empathy, psychokinesis... Vicki: flying, shimmer, shrinking...Karoline:freeze, blow-up, premonition...Larissa: invisibility, illusion... Lindsay: restoration, time manipulation... Kathyrn: pyrokinesis, orbing, astral projection.) 

Vicki: I'm bored. 

  
Amanda: Me too. 

Kathryn: Me three. 

Amanda: What should we do? 

Kathryn: Book of Shadows! 

Vicki: Yay! Let's play with the book! 

  
Amanda: We're not supposed to touch the book. 

Kathryn/Vicki: Please... *cheesy smiles* 

Amanda: Alright. 

The three of them head up to the attic. They take the Book off the stand and sit around it on the floor. Amanda flips the pages while they read all the pages. 

Kathyn: Ohh... fun! 

Vicki: I like this page! 

Amanda: Me too. I's a spell of some sort. 

Kathryn: What's it mean? 

Vicki: I don't know, it's in some other language. 

Kathryn: Let's read it and see what happens! 

Amanda: No! We don't know what'll happen. 

Vicki: Let's go get a cookie from the kitchen. 

Amanda: Okay. *she and Vicki go downstairs, accidentally leaving Kathryn alone with the Book of Shadows...* 

Kathryn: Coast is clear... _Comercio cuerpo, comercio vivares,_

_Espititu descansan en el biblio,_

_Elega para nos cuerpo dirrefate,_

_En este casa conmutamose todos los personas._ * 

The spell worked. The wind blew through the closed window and sparkly orange lights surrounded all the kids in the house (the adults were out, Julia was baby-sitting) They all fell to the floor and a soccer-ball sized light came out of each of them. Julia's was light green, Kelly's was purple, Lauren's was yellow, Emily's was light blue, Amanda's was dark orange, Vicki's was light purple, Karoline's was dark green, Larissa's was medium blue, Lindsay's was navy blue, and Kathryn's was blood red. The lights flew into the room Julia, Lauren, and Karoline shared (the room that resembled a library), congregated, and flew off into different bodies than they cam from. 

  
Julia(or is it?): *Looks at Lindsay* Ahh! I'm a twin! Hold on, why am I taller than myself? 

Kathryn (or is it?): *runs into the room* JULIA! I shot FIRE out of my hands! *bursts into tears* 

Julia (or is it?): I'm not Julia, I'm Lindsay, duh! And of course you shot fire out of your hands, you pyromaniac! And since when do you cry over every little thing? 

  
Lindsay (or is it?): Shh... calm down Kat... 

Kathryn (or is it?): I'm not Kathryn, I'm Karoline. And you're not Lindsay, you're Kelly. 

Lindsay (Kelly): How'd you know? 

Kathryn (Karoline): Because I've lived with you for ten years. I should be able to tell. 

Julia (Lindsay): Yay Carrie! 

Lindsay(Kelly): Let's go find the others. 

Larissa (or is it?): Ahh! Lemons! I saw myself! 

Lindsay (Kelly): Lemme guess, you're Amanda. 

Larissa (Amanda): *sarcastically* Well, yeah. I can't guess who you are! 

Lindsay(Kelly): I bet you can't. 

  
Larissa(Amanda): Well, duh. You're Lindsay. 

Lindsay(Kelly): Nope! I'm Kelly! 

Larissa(Amanda): Wha--ohh... and Kathryn's Karoline? 

Kathryn(Karoline): Yeah, how'd you know?  
  
Larissa(Amanda): You've been crying again. 

Kathryn(Karoline): Oh. 

Julia(Lindsay): Can you guess who I am? 

Larissa(Amanda): Emily or Lindsay?  
  
Julia(Lindsay): Lindsay. 

Vicki(or is it?): *shimmers in* Wahoo! This is fun! *shimmers out and then back in* Yay! 

Kathryn(Karoline): Are you Julia? 

Vicki(Julia): Yeah, who are you? 

Julia(Lindsay): Lindsay. 

Larissa(Amanda): Amanda. 

Kathryn(Karoline): Karoline. 

Lindsay(Kelly): Kelly. 

Kelly (or is it?): Yola! 

Lauren (or is it?): HiHi! 

Vicki(Julia): Vicki and Kathryn? 

Kelly(Vicki): Si. 

Lauren(Kathyrn): Yes. 

Julia(Lindsay): *Emily (or is it?) walks in* Hi! 

Emily (or is it?): How come you can see me? 

Larissa(Amanda): Hi Larissa. You do know you're in Emily's body, don't you? 

Emily(Larissa): WHAT? *looks in the mirror* Ahh!!!! 

Amanda (or is it?): What's the matter? Anyone hurt? 

Kathryn(Karoline): Lauren! 

Amanda(Lauren): *sarcastically* Great job. 

Lindsay(Kelly): You're in Amanda's body. 

Amanda(Lauren): Whatever. WHAT?!? 

Karoline (or is it?): Hey Lindz! Why are we all in here? A family meeting? 

Julia(Lindsay): Hi Emmy! 

Karoline(Emily): I was kinda talking to Lindsay, but hi. 

Julia(Lindsay): I am Lindsay. 

Karoline(Emily): Whatever. 

Julia(Lindsay): No, really. We all switched bodies.You're Karrie. 

Karoline(Emily): AHHH!!! Who are you people! 

Julia(Lindsay): Lindsay. 

Lauren(Kathryn): Kathryn. 

Amanda(Lauren): Lauren. 

Lindsay(Kelly): Kelly. 

Larissa(Amanda): Amanda. 

Vicki(Julia): Julia. 

Emily(Larissa): Larissa. 

Kathryn(Karoline): Karoline. 

Kelly(Vicki): Vicki. 

Karoline(Emily): Eeep. 

_* That's not a literal translation to espanol, but it's kinda close. It probably has wrong verb tenses and stuff, so I hope my Spanish teacher doesn't decide to read Charmed fanfics. _


	3. Chapter Three

Vicki(Julia): Okay, who was playing with the book? 

Larissa(Amanda): Umm... me, Vicki, and Kathryn. But we didn't cast any spells!  


Vicki(Julia): Apparently you did. 

Kelly(Vicki): We left after a few minutes! 

Lindsay(Kelly): Kathryn, did you cast the spell? 

Lauren(Kathryn): Yeah, kinda-sorta. 

Vicki(Julia): Aunt Prue's going to kill me! 

Lauren(Kathryn): Why don't we just pretend to be each other until we can fix it? 

Karoline(Emily): That might work, but how do we fix it? 

Vicki(Julia): We'll need the book. Karoline, will you orb up and get it? 

Kathryn(Karoline): Okay. *orbs away and then comes back* Yehee! Here you go! Orbing is so much fun! 

Vicki(Julia): Okay, the spell's in Spanish, but before we start on that, we need to learn to use our new powers. 

--45 minutes later-- 

After they had sort-of mastered their new powers, they all sat around the fire (it was Christmas vacation), practicing being each other, until Prue got home. Prue walked in to find all ten kids around the fire. 

  
Prue: Hey guys! 

Everyone: Hi! 

Prue: Did you have fun today?  
  
Girls: Yep! 

Prue: What'd you do? 

Vicki(Julia): We didn't really do anything, just hung out. 

Prue: Is that right, Kat? 

Lauren(Kathryn): Yes Mo-- *gets a kick in the shins from Lindsay(Kelly)* 

Kathryn(Karoline): Umm... yes Mom. 

Prue: Okay, honey. It's getting late. Amanda, Vicki, Karoline, Larissa, Lindsay, and Kathryn, go up to bed, okay? 

Julia(Lindsay), Kelly(Vicki), Lauren(Kathryn), Emily(Larissa), Larissa(Amanda), and Kathryn(Karoline): Okay. Good night. *head up stairs* 

Prue: Julia, Kelly, Lauren, and Emily, you guys can stay down here another half hour, remember? 

Julia(Lindsay), Kelly(Vicki), Lauren(Kathryn), and Emily(Larissa): Oh. Yeah. Of course. 

  
Prue: Amanda, Vicki, Lindsay, and Karoline! What are you still doing down here? Up to bed, you four! 

---45 minutes later--- 

Prue: I'd better check on the girls... 

Prue heads upstairs, but when she looks in Julia, Lauren, and Karoline's room, Vicki, Amanda, and Kathryn are sleeping there. Julia, Emily (that's normal) and Karoline are sleeping in Lindsay, Emily, and Larissa's room. Sleeping in Amanda and Vicki's room are Larissa and Kelly. Lauren and Lindsay are in the Kelly and Kathryn room. 

Prue: That's odd. Must be a stage or something. *goes downstairs to wait for her sisters, brother-in-laws, and husband* 

---10 minutes later--- 

Piper and Leo come home from the club, Steve and Paige come home from their work as social workers, Andy comes home from the police station, Phoebe from her office at the Bay Mirror, and Cole from the law firm across town. 

Piper: Okay Prue. What is it? 

Phoebe: Spill it. 

Prue: The kids were acting weird today. 

Paige: You mean weird-er. Wow, I didn't think it was possible. 

Cole: Do you think it's demonic? 

Prue: No. They're just sleeping in different rooms than usual. Plus they forgot what time they go to bed, and then Lauren called me Mom. Well, she was starting to until Lindsay kicked her. 

Steve: Hmm... 

Leo: I wonder what they're hiding. 

Andy: I have no idea. 

Paige: I'll go check on them. 

Prue: Okay. 

So Paige goes upstairs to check on them. She walks into Julia, Lauren, and Amanda's room and Vicki, Amanda, and Emily look asleep. Just as she's about to leave, Amanda sits up and whispers "MOM!"  
  
Paige: Amanda? I'm not your mom. 

Amanda(Lauren): I'm not Amanda. 

Paige: Don't be silly. Yes you are. 

Amanda(Lauren): No I'm not. I'm Lauren. Kathryn read a spell that was in Spanish and we've all switched bodies. 

Paige: *laughs silently* You know, I switched bodies with Aunt Phoebe once. Piper was so mad at me for that one. 

Amanda(Lauren): Really? So you have a reversal spell? 

Paige: Yes, but why didn't you tell us?  
  
Amanda(Lauren): It's Julia's fault. She said "Aunt Prue is going to kill me!" 

Paige: That's probably true. I'll tell you what: I'll leave the reversal spell under your pillow tonight. Aunt Prue'll never have to know. 

Amanda(Lauren): Yay! 

Paige: One more thing. What did we learn from this experience? 

Amanda(Lauren): Don't try and hide the truth, people'll help you? 

Paige: Yeah, that too. But what's the most important rule you've learned here?  
  
Amanda(Lauren): Umm... watch over the kids more carefully? 

Paige: I suppose that too. I was more going for "Never leave Kathryn alone with the Book of Shadows." 

Amanda(Lauren): Ohhhh! That's a much more important rule than the ones I thought of! 


	4. Chapter Four

---The next morning--- 

Amanda(Lauren): Guess what! 

Karoline(Emily): What? 

Amanda(Lauren): I have a reversal spell! 

Julia(Lindsay): How'd you get that?!? 

Amanda(Lauren): Mom gave it to me. 

Vicki(Julia): WHAT!?! YOU TOLD MOM! 

Amanda(Lauren): She promised she wouldn't tell Aunt Prue. 

Vicki(Julia): Okay... so what's the spell? 

Lauren: We're supposed to read it together... 

Everybody:_We accidently read a spell,_

_And now our lives are switched,_

_So let us have our bodies back,_

_To gain the powers we lack._

__Everybody is knocked unconscious and the lights come out of them and go back into the right bodies. 

Kathryn(or is it?):*orbs to the other side of the room* Yay! I'm me again! 

Julia: Wahoo! *cheers along with everyone else* 

Kelly: What should we do today? 

Karoline: Let's watch the tape of the Women's World Cup!  
  
Kathryn: Yeah! 

Lauren: No. Lets' watch the Winter Olympics! 

Lindsay: Yeah! 

Julia: Okay! 

Everyone settles around the TV, watching intently, until Kathryn jumps up and starts shouting. 

Vicki: What are you doing? 

Kathryn: I have a great idea! 

Lauren: What? 

Kathryn: Why are we sitting here watching the Winter Olympics when they're only an orb away? 

Kelly: Fun! Let's go! 

Julia: I don't know, Salt Lake City is a long way from here. 

Lindsay: But we've orbed to Jupiter and we've been fine! 

Larissa: Come on Julia, it'll be fun! 

Julia: Okay, but only if Lauren senses a place for us to orb to. 

Lauren: *concentrates for a minute* Okay! Bathroom #283 is open! 

Once they were in the stadium, they found seats and watched the figure skating competition. Kathryn wasn't too interested in the skating, so she astral projected herself over to the snack bar to get a big bag of Oreos. Astral Kathryn had to astral back to Real Kathryn before she could bring the Oreos all the way back. So she'd put them down, astral back to Kathryn, and then back to the cookies. Once she got one astral away from delivering the Oreo's, Kathryn had to start planning. 

Kathryn: Karo! Can you freeze the whole stadium?  
  
Karoline: Probably. Why? 

Kathryn: So Astral Kathyrn can deliver provisions. 

Karoline: No, that's personal gain. 

Kathyrn: They're Oreos!  
  
Karoline: Oreos! Okay! I'll do it! *freezes the staduim* 

Kathryn astral projects herself and Astral Kathryn delivers the cookies. 

Julia: You guys, that is so personal gain. 

Karoline: Want an Oreo? 

  
Julia: Sure! 

Amanda: Look! That guy in section 12-C isn't frozen! 

Lindsay: Yay! Something to do! 

Kathryn: That's not watching the boring ice skating! 

Lauren: Hey! The ice skating is cool! 

Kathryn: Whatever Lauren. 

Larissa: That guy's running away! And that lady's chasing him! 

Emily: Yeah. Which one's the demon? 

Karoline: The guy! 

Julia: The lady! 

Karoline: Guy! 

Julia: Lady! 

Karoline: GUY! 

Julia: LADY! 

Kelly: Let's just orb over there already. 


	5. Chapter Five

_Note: This demon is... uh.... not based on my PE teacher? *shifty eyes*_

So they all orb over to section 12-C and make a long line across the pathway and the two unfrozen people skid to a halt. 

Guy: What is this? The Brady Bunch? 

Julia: No. 

Vicki: Are you a demon? 

Guy: Ummm... no? 

Kathryn: Sure you're not. 

Amanda: He is a demon. I can tell he's lying. 

Emily: Yay! We can vanquish it! 

Vicki: It's my turn! 

Everyone but Vicki: Damn. 

Julia/Karoline/Lindsay/Emily/Larissa: Oops, I mean darn. 

Lady: Who are you? 

Kathryn: None of your beeswax. 

Lady: No problem, I'm allergic to bees. 

Karoline: You're annoying. *freezes her* 

Julia: Okay Vicki... 

Vicki: Yay! *shrinks the demon and jumps on it* 

Emily: Ewww, it's flat. 

  
Guy: You're gonna have to do better than that! 

Amanda: Wait... you're not dead? 

Guy: Apparently not. 

Lauren: My turn now! 

Kathryn: What are you going to do? Orb a hot dog on top of him? 

  
Lauren: No. I just want to step on it. *jumps on it* 

Kelly: I wonder if this will work... *thinks hard and an idea comes across the demon's face which now resmbles a pancake* 

Guy: NOOO!!! I must fight the urge to obey! *makes an energy ball* DAMN! *Launches it at himself* NOOO!!! *explodes* 

Kelly: Cool. 

Lindsay: Yeah. 

Lady: *unfreezes* Hey! Where'd that guy go? 

Julia: You don't know who he is? 

Lady: No. I just wanted to show him my picture. 

Kathryn: You sure are a smart one. 

Lady: Don't speak to your elders that way! 

Kathryn: *innocently* What way? 

Lady: Don't make fun of my intelligence! Ohhh... have I showed you this picture of my son in the bathtub? You won't believe what he's doing! 

Karoline: Huh? We don't know you. 

Lady: Nope, but I have to show this adorable picture to everyone in the world! 

Julia: Uhhh... okay. 

Lady: *holds out picture* Look! He's SLEEPING in the bathtub! 

Larissa: Great.... *takes picture* AHHH!!! *is sucked up into the photo* 

Lindsay: Larissa! *picks up photo off the ground* AHHH!!! *is sucked up as well* 

Kathryn: Cool! That looks like fun! *is sucked up into the photo* 

Emliy: Must save Lindsay! And Larissa! And Kathryn, too, I guess. *fades into the picture* 

Karoline: I'll go if you go, Kelly. 

Kelly: I don't know if it's a good idea... 

Karoline: WOOO!!! *disappears* 

Kelly/ Lauren: EEP! *grab photo* 

Amanda: Fun! *vanishes* 

Vicki: Wait for me! 

Julia: WAIT! I NEED YOU TO SHIMMER ME TO OUR PARENTAL UNITS! 

Vicki: Fine. But if they have too much fun I'm gonna be mad. 

Lady: *sarcastically* You kids sure are smart. 

Vicki: Well it looked like fun. 

Lady: I rest my case. 

Julia: Where are my cousins and sister? 

Lady: *grins evilly* In another world. 

Julia: Elaborate. 

Lady: No. 

Vicki: *shrinks her* Ha! 

Lady: Hey! 

Julia: That'll work. *traps the demon/warlock/lady in an Oreo bag* 

Vicki: Cool. 

Julia: Which parents should we go to? 

Vicki: NOT AUNT PRUE! 

Julia: Definately not. 

Vicki: Aunt Paige? 

Julia: No, she already helped us today. 

Vicki: My mom? 

Julia: No, she's probably busy. 

Vicki: Aunt Piper then? 

Julia: Si. 

Vicki: Okay. *shimmers to P3* 

Piper: Ahh! Oh, it's just you two. 

Vicki: Umm.. hi. 

Piper: Spill it. 

Julia: We kinda went to the Winter Olympics. 

Piper: WHAT? 

Vicki: And found a demon and a warlock. 

Piper: WHAT? 

Julia: And the others got sucked up into a demonic picture and transfered into another world. 

Piper: WHAT? 

Vicki: Uhh... yeah. 

Piper: LEO!! LEO!! LEO!! LEO!! LEO!! LE--- 

Leo: WHAT!? 

Piper: The kids went to Salt Lake City and disappeared into another world via photo! 

Leo: WHAT!? 

Julia: You guys say that a lot. 

Piper: AND WE HAVE GOOD REASON! 

Vicki: *tries Kathryn's innocent face* Sorry... 

Piper: *calms down a bit* Okay... what was the picture of? 

Julia: Some kid sleeping in a bathtub. 

Leo: No, what was it really of? 

Vicki: Some kid sleeping in a bathtub. 

Piper: Weird. 

Julia: *tells their story* 

Piper: Wow. Let's go check with the Book of Shadows. 


	6. Chapter Six

10 minutes later~ 

Piper: Here it is: the Demon of Desire. 

Julia: Hey that's alliteration! We learned that in sixth grade! 

Piper: It says, "This demon takes the form of an innocent obsessive mother. It transports it's victims to other worlds where their greatest desires are real. However, no two people are transported to the same plane unless they have the same desire. The only way to get to the person is to transport yourself into their world and convince them to come out on their own free will. 

Leo: Great... 

Vicki: Uhh.. okay. 

Piper: We need help. 

Julia: NOOO!!! NOT AUNT PRUE!!! 

Leo: We're going to have to tell her eventually, you know. 

Vicki: NOOO!!! 

Piper: Come on Julia. 

Julia: NOOO!!! 

Piper: STEVE!!! ANDY!!! Leo, would you get Phoebe. 

*Everyone orbs in* 

Prue: What happened? 

Piper: The kids went to the Winter Olympics and--- 

Prue: I am SO grounding them! *Vicki and Julia wince* 

Piper: And they, except for Vicki and Julia, are sucked into different worlds where their greatest desires are realities. 

Paige: Oh !@&*. 

Steve: Uh-Oh. 

Phoebe: What do we do? 

Prue: I don't know. 

Andy: Wow! Did I just hear what I thought I heard, big sister Prue? 

Piper: Whoa. 

Leo: I think we have to get everyone to willingly come out of their worlds. 

Steve: Why, oh why, did we have to have so many kids? 

Phoebe: For once, I agree with you. 

Steve: Wow. 

Leo: The problem... 

Piper: Yes, yes. They were getting to that. 

Cole: I think I can shimer into the worlds as long as I know what the desires are. 

Paige: Who should we start with? 

Prue: Kat. 

Piper: Lindsay. 

Phoebe: Amanda. 

Paige: Lauren. 

Andy: Emily. 

Leo: Kelly. 

Cole: Karoline. 

Steve: Larissa. 

Prue: Well, okay. Uhh... who's desires are we the most sure about? 

Prue: Kathryn's. It involves violence, and a flood. She's always wanted to bodyboard in the middle of a street. Or Karoline's, which involves unfueding cousins. 

Paige: Amanda's is true love or something, I think. 

Cole: Let's start with Karoline. 

Phoebe: Why? 

Cole: I don't know, her desire seems easiest. 

Prue: Okay then. Vamanos! 

Piper: Huh? 

Andy: Let's go. 

Paige: Oh. Okay. 

Cole: Here goes nothing! 

Prue: NOTHING!? WHAT ABOUT THE CHIL- *cut off by shimmering* 

Phoebe: Uhh, Cole. We didn't go anywhere. 

Cole: Yes we did. This is an alternate reality. Karo's world. 

Phoebe: Oh. 

Leo: I'll go see if we're home. 

Piper: Whoa. That sounds weird. Okay, though. 

Leo: Be right back. *orbs into the closet and peeks out, then orbs back to the attic.* 

Steve: Well? 

Leo: Julia's babysitting. We're going to be back around ten o'clock. 

Paige: So what's the plan? 

Prue: I say we let Julia talk to her. 

Julia: But what if I see myself? 

Prue: I'll call the house and ask to talk to Julia to distract other Julia. 

Andy: Okay. 

Prue: *dials cell phone and Kathryn picks up* 

Kathryn: What do you want? 

Prue: Hello would be nice, Kat. 

Kathryn: Oh. 

Prue: Can I talk to Julia? 

Kathryn: Fine. 

Julia: Hello? 

Prue: Hi Julia. Just checking up on you. 

Julia: We're all fine. 

Prue: Good. One more thing- can you check in my room to see if my uhhh... lipstick is there. I left it at home, but I need to know what color it is so I can uhh... buy some more. Thanks. 

Meanwhile... 

Julia: Hey Karoline! Can I ask you something? In private? 

Karoline: Uhh.. okay, Julia. *follows Julia to the kitchen* What? 

Julia: Do you think it's weird that Kat and Lindsay are getting along? 

Karoline: No. They're best friends. 

Julia: Oh. Okay. Well. if you want anything, I'll be in my room. 

Karoline: Uhh...okay, Julia. *Julia walks upstairs to the attic, where Prue is still trying to get Alternate Julia to find the lipstick that Alternate Prue has in her purse.* 

Prue: Well, *sees Julia come back* That's okay, Julia. Maybe I have it my purse. Thanks. 

Piper: Well, what'd she say? 


	7. Chapter Seven

Julia: She says that Kathryn and Lindsay are best friends. 

Leo: Hmmm... this doesn't help. 

Cole: Usually in demonic realities, the desire turns on the person. We might just have to wait for that to happen. 

Vicki: Can I be the lookout person? 

Paige: No, Julia can. 

Vicki: No fair! Julia always gets to do everything! 

Phoebe: Shh... Fine, you can be the lookout. Dad will shimmer you into the hall closet. 

Vicki: Okay! *shimmers away with Cole* 

Kathryn and Lindsay are playing tag. Kelly, Emily and Larissa are playing, too. Emily is it. 

Kathryn: Watch out behind you Lindz! Emily alert! 

Lindsay: *dives out of the way* Thanks, Kat! 

Larissa: Eep! Emmy! *runs away* 

Kelly: Ahhh!!! 

Lindsay: Kat! Help! She's charging me! 

Kathryn: No problem! *Shoots ice at Emily and she freezes* 

Emily: COLD!!! COLD!!! COLD!!! 

Lindsay: Nice shot. 

Julia: Hey! Cut that out! You'll get water on the floor! 

Kathryn: Should I? 

Lindsay: Sure! 

Kathryn: *shoots ice at Julia* 

Julia: Ahhhh!!! 

Lauren: Hey you two! Unfreeze my sister! 

Lindsay: *winks at Kathryn* 

Kathryn: *shoots ice at Lauren* Take that! 

Lauren: Est Frior! 

Lindsay/ Kathryn: Hehehe... 

Amanda: Please spare us from this terrible and cold fate, oh great ones. 

Vicki: What she said. 

Lindsay: Go for it! *Kathryn shoots ice at them* 

Amanda/ Vicki: COLD!!! 

Kathryn: Kelly, Karoline, and Larissa are the only ones left. 

Unfrozen ones: Uh-oh. 

Lindsay: Any last words? 

Kelly: Spare you sisters? 

Kathryn: Nope. *Freezes Kelly* I only spare my best friends. 

Larissa: Will a song/dance help? 

Lindsay: No. *Kathryn freezes her* 

Karoline: *opens mouth but is stopped when ice is shot into her mouth* 

Kathryn: Hey! She didn't-- 

Lindsay: Not yet anyway. 

Kathryn: Let's make ice sculptures and then go play with the Book! 

Lindsay: Okay! Who first? 

Kathryn: Let's do Karoline before she starts howling. 

*Karoline is now an ice baby with an "L" on her forehead* 

Lindsay/Kathryn: Hehehe... 

Vicki: *whispers to self* I can't take any more of this. Uncle Leo! Uncle Leo! 

Leo: What? 

Vicki: Can I go back to the attic? 

Leo: Sure *orbs to attic* 

Prue: What'd you find out? 

Vicki: Dad was right. Karoline's desire definately turned on her. Lindsay and Kathryn are best friends, but they like to beat up on Karoline since she's uhhh... emotionally insecure. 

Prue: Looks like a job for Mighty Mom! 

Andy: And Dino Dad! 

Vicki/ Julia: That's REALLY lame, you guys. 

Prue: Whatever. 

Paige: Time to come home early. 

Piper: That sounds creepy... *Parents orb onto the doorstep and open the door* 

Cole: Hi guys! 

Kathryn/ Lindsay: Ahhh!!! *hurry to pyro the ice of siblings/ cousins* 

Prue: Not so fast, you two. Un-ice the other kids, but you're grounded! 

Kathryn/ Lindsay: Okay... 

-30 minutes later- 

Andy: Karoline, can you come with me? 

Karoline: Okay. *Follows Andy to the attic* 

Paige: Julia, can you come with me? 

Julia: Okay. *Follows Paige to her room* 

Julia: Hi Karoline. 

Karoline: Uhh... hi Julia. How did you get here before me? 

Paige: We orbed. 

Karoline: Oh. 

Julia: This is going to sound really weird, but do you think life would be better if Kathryn and Lindsay weren't friends? 

Karoline: *thinks* I guess so. Then they wouldn't team up on me or ignore me. 

Prue: You can come back with us to reality. This isn't real. Come home to where Kathryn and Lindsay are your best friends. *tells the story of the lady with the weird picture* 

Karoline: How do I know you're not the Demons of Desire that Mom told me about? 

Paige: What would make you believe us? 

Karoline: Answer my question, "Mom." What is your favorite thing to do? 

Prue: That's easy! GROUNDING YOU GUYS! 

Karoline: Yeah. Okay, I believe you. Now how do we get back to reality? 

Cole: We can shimmer there. Everyone hold hands... 

Karoline: We didn't go anywhere! 

Leo: Yes we did. We're back in the _real_ house. 

Karoline: Now what? 

Steve: Who should we rescue next? 

Prue: Kathryn. Her's should be easy to fix. 

Phoebe: How come you get to pick again? 

Prue: Fine! Who do you think we should help next? 

Phoebe: Kathryn. But that is SO not the point. 

Prue: What is the point then? 

Phoebe: You don't know? I thought you know everything!?! 

Piper: Let's talk about this later. 

Prue/ Phoebe: Fine. 

Cole: What is Kathryn's desire again? 

Andy: A mixure between weapons, people to torture, and a flood. 

Cole: Hmmm.... *all shimmer to the manor (another one)* 

Vicki: Sheesh. It's raining hard. 

Julia: Flood, remember? 

Vicki: Yes, but it's still raining hard. 

Prue: What's that noise? 

Karoline: *listens* Chicago music! *pauses to listen again* He had it Comin'! 

Steve: How appropriate. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Andy: Who wants to scope the place out? 

Prue: I DO! I DO! I DO! 

Julia: Whoa there. 

Karoline: I guess everyone has an over-enthusiastic side. 

Prue: Sure. Can I go? Puh-lease! 

Steve: Uhh, sure. 

Prue: Woot! 

Paige: What's "woot"? 

Prue: I honestly don't know. Ask the kids sometime... Wish me luck! 

Julia/ Vicki: Be one with the furry bear, Aunt Prue! 

Leo: Don't even ask. 

Prue: Good idea. *sneaks furtively down the stairs* 

Kathryn: Who is the next torture victim? 

Group of People: Pick me! We are not worthy! Pick me, O' Great One! 

Kathryn: How about you, in the blood-red shirt? 

Man in Red: YAY! 

Kathryn: Pick the weapon of your choice. *gestures towards wall covered in various objects* 

Man: My name is George! 

Kathryn: Great. Pick one already. 

Man: How about.... a cattle prod! 

Kathryn: What color? 

Man: Yellow with green spots! 

Kathryn: Okay! *gets it off the wall and stabs him with it.* 

Man: Yay! Ouch! Yay! 

Kathryn: *mutters a spell under her breath and the man heals* 

Man: Cool! I tickles! 

Prue: *from stairs* Weird. And personal gain! 

Person who just ran through the door: Ack! It's going to be a flood! 

Kathryn: Woot! 

Prue: *from stairs* What the hell does that mean? 

Kathryn: Okay! Who's next? 

Crowd: ME! ME! ME! 

Kathryn: Okay y'all. *under breath* Damn that book. 

Prue: *from stairs* Where are we? There are 15 of us, one's bound to be home. 

As if in answer to her question... 

Kathryn: Good thing sisters and cousins are restrained. And parents are out for the day! 

Woman in Blue Sweater: ME NEXT! PLEASE!? 

Kathyrn: Yes, you. Please select a weapon... 

Woman: Umm... how about the purple cattle prod? 

Kathryn: Whatever. *whacks woman with prod and stabs her* 

Woman: Yehee! This is fun.... but it hurts.... oh well! 

Kathryn: Okay then. *mutters spell and the woman is healed* 

Woman: Pretty lights! 

Prue: Must report back to the others! 

Piper: What'd ya find out? 

Prue: People are lining up to be tortured and then she's using a spell to heal them. 

Leo: Where are we? Whoa, that sounds weird. 

Prue: We're out for the day and the kids are "restrained" somewhere in the house. 

Paige: What!? Where? 

Prue: I don't know. 

Cole: Let's split up and look. 

Adults: Okay. 

Julia and Paige go off, then Vicki and Phoebe, and Karoline and Prue. Then Piper and Leo, Cole and Steve, and Andy stays to look in the attic. 

Phoebe: Some mother-daughter bonding, eh? 

Vicki: Si, muy bien. 

Phoebe: Let's check your room. *sift through mounds of stuff to look for kids* 

Vicki: Nope. All clear. 

~Meanwhile~ 

Julia: Where are we going to check, Mom? 

Paige: Your room. *look through the clean room for any girls* Uhh... Julia? 

Julia: Yeah? 

Paige: You'd better hide. What'd you think if you saw yourself? 

Julia: Oh. *hides under the bed* 

Paige: How original... 

~In Kathryn's room (also Kelly's and Karoline's)~ 

Prue: See anyone? 

Karoline: Nope. 

Prue: Where does Kat usually hide people? 

Karoline: Uhh... under the loose floor boards in the closet. 

Prue: She's hidden people there before!?! 

Karoline: Uhhh... no? 

Prue: Whatever. *pries up boards* 

Karoline: Is anyone in there? 

Prue: Looks like it. Oh- wait a second. *whispers a spell and suddenly Karoline turns into Piper* 

Karoline: Ack! 

Prue: We don't want you to see yourself. *looks down into the gaping hole* Is it deep? 

Karoline: Only ten feet. We kinda sorta cast a spell on it... 

Prue: WHAT? We'll talk about this later, young lady. 

Karoline: Eep. Oops. *jumps into the hole* WHEE!!! 

Prue: *sighs and jumps after her* 


	9. Chapter Nine

Karoline: It's dark. 

Prue: Yes. You don't happen to have any matches , do you? 

Karoline: There's a lightswitch right here... *flicks on light* 

Prue: You guys installed _lighting?_

Karoline: Uhhh... yeah. Don't ask. 

Prue: Hey, look! It's Amanda and Lauren! 

Karoline: Eep! And Vicki and Kelly! 

Prue: And Julia, Lindsay, and Larissa! 

Karoline: And Emily and uhh... Karoline! 

Prue: *looks at them all, who are tied up and hung from various places* How do we untie them? 

Karoline: Each one has a password. I don't know what they are, though. 

Prue: That's just great. What are some of the old passwords? 

Karoline: Let's see.... contrabass, blue-belt, voilence is the answer.... 

Prue: Okay, so let's try as many as possible. TORTURE! *nothing happens* 

Karoline: BASS FLUTE! *nothing* 

Prue: CHARMED! *nothing* 

Karoline: HAPPY LOVINGLY WALZING FLUFFY BUNNIES! *Julia drops from the ceiling* 

Prue: THAT what a password? Well, it worked, I guess... Got any more? 

Karoline: HI JULIA! *Karoline falls from the shelf near the ceiling* Ouch. 

Karoline (other one): Ow! Aunt Piper, how do you know all that stuff? 

Julia (other one): She's observant, silly. 

Karoline: Yeah, that's it... observant... 

Prue: Either of you know any other passwords? 

Julia (other one): Most passwords relate to the person in captivity. Sorta. 

Karoline (other one): How does "Hi Julia" relate to me? 

Prue: I don't honestly know. 

Karoline and Karoline (other one): I know! LOVENEST! *Lauren drops with a loud thud* 

Lauren: Oww... 

Julia (other one): Hmm.... SPORKS! BERMUDA RHOMBUS! *Amanda yelps and falls* 

Amanda: I know! I LOVE DAISUKE! 

Vicki: Ahhh!!! *drops* 

Prue: They're dropping like flies! 

Karolines (both): RASCAL! *Lindsay falls from the ceiling* 

Lindsay: Ahhh! ..... oh! You're turn, Em! DANCING JAPANESE FROGS! 

Emily: Hey! *thud* Larissa, you're next! MS. BURKE! 

Larissa: That's not my password, I hate *ropes let go* AHHH!!! ....Ms. Burke! 

Kelly: Hey! What about me?! 

Julia: I know! Let's bet on who can guess the right password! 

Amanda: Fun! Okay! 

Lauren: Everyone got theirs? 

Everybody: Yah. 

Lindsay: Youngest first! 

Larissa: Yea! 

Lindsay: VIOLINS! 

Larissa: KITTIES! 

Karoline (other one): Uhhh... CONTAMINATION! 

Vicki: CHOIR! 

Amanda: EVIL LAUGHTER! *Kelly falls from the corner* 

Kelly: Yay! 

Julia, Lauren, Emily: NO FAIR! We didn't get to guess! 


	10. Chapter Ten

Lindsay: IT IS TIME FOR REVENGE! LET'S HANG HER FROM THE CEILING FOR A DAY AND SEE HOW SHE LIKES IT! ARE YOU WITH ME?!? 

Vicki: YES! 

Kelly: LET'S GIVE HER A TASTE OF HER OWN PYROMANAIC MEDICINE! 

Prue: Well, now, let's all calm down and think rationally— 

Lauren: NO! I'M TIRED OF HER WALKING ALL OVER US AND USING UP OUR POWERS! I CAN BARELY ORB NOW, THANKS TO HER! 

Piper (Karoline): That is so mean! I can't believe she's using y'all like that! 

Prue: Don't take their side! 

Piper (Karoline): Why NOT?! She's using them!I know what that feels like. 

Larissa: (in the background) JOIN US! HELP TEACH HER A LESSON! 

Karoline: You never told us about being "used," Aunt Piper. 

Piper (Karoline): Wellso, what's the plan? 

Amanda: I propose we attack from all sides and— 

Prue: STOP! We are not going to attack, we are going to be rational. You all justwait, while we sort this all out. 

Lindsay: Not fair! 

Emily: We're getting out of this prison right now! You can't— 

Voice from upstairs: HELLO? ANYONE IN HERE? 

Larissa: Hey! Mom! Down here! 

Julia: Then who is that? *points to Piper(Karoline)* 

Piper: Uhhhi? I'm— 

Lauren: DEMON! *orbs Kathryn's knife from the shelf* DIE DEMON! **Stabs**

Prue: Wha 

Karoline: Hey, Lauren. You used alliteration! 

Lauren: Fun! I protected the innocent AND my LA grade! 

Amanda: Let's go discuss our plan of attack! 

Vicki: Okay! *Climbs out the hole* Hi Aunt Piper. See ya later! 

Piper: Out of captivity, I guess? 

Julia: Yep! Now we're going to plot our revenge! 

Piper: *skeptically* Sure ya areHave any of you seen Prue? 

Kelly: Yep. She's down the hole, the last demon vanquish was a bit bloody. 

Piper: Okay, thanks. *jumps down the hole* Hey Prue! 

Prue: I 

Piper: Uhhyeah. There was a demon? 

Prue: No. 

Piper: Kelly said there was. 

Prue: There wasn't. 

Piper: Then what amdoing on the floor in a pool of blood? 

Prue: Not a demon. 

Piper: Could you give me a LITTLE more information, Prue? 

Prue: *nods, then softly reads spell* 

Piper: OmigodLEO! LEO! LEO! LEO! LEO! LEO! LE— 

Leo: *orbs in* What? 

Piper: *points* 

Leo: *runs over and tries to heal* She's almost dead. I can't heal her. She'sg-one. 

Prue: THIS IS MY DAUGHTER, NOT AN ACTION ITEM! WHY CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING? WHY COULDN'T I HAVE DONE SOMETHING? WHY DID IT HAVE TO HAPPEN?! 

*other parents orb in* 

Phoebe: What's up? 

Paige: I don't think "what's up?" is an appropriate greeting for this situation, Pheebs. 

Phoebe: *spots body on floor* Ohis shedead? 

Leo: Yes. 

Paige: Noshe can't be 

Cole: Wait! This is an alternate reality. Anything Kathryn REALLY wants can happen. She can have enough power to resurrect the dead. 

Steve: She has that much power? 

Cole: Yes. And if she uses her strength to save her sister all things will return to normal. 

Andy: Just in this reality, or in all of them? 

Cole: That burst of power may be enough to release all the Halliwells from their worlds. 

Prue: Then it all comes down to Kat's priorities? 

Leo: Sounds like it. Well, we need to get Karoline's spirit out of her body before it fades away. 

Paige: That we can do. *improvises a spell* 

Karoline's spirit ghost thingy: I died? Creepy. 

Prue: You're a ghost, hun. 

Karoline's ghost: *looks down* Cool! I can walk through walls!We can fix this whole "I'm dead" thing, right? 

Prue: Yes, we hope so. We need you to convince Kathryn to use her powers to save you and herself before your sister and cousins carry out their plan for revenge. 

Karoline: Doesn't sound too hard, I guess. Meet you up there-gotta go through the walls! Yehee! 

Paige: She seems to be adjusting to death all right. 

*Upstairs, later* 

Karoline's ghost: Hey Kat! 

Kathryn: Why don't you go join the others and make a pitiful plot against me? 

Karoline's ghost: Because I'm dead. 

Kathryn: And 

Karoline's ghost" And you're the only one who can save me. 

Kathryn: Why should I? 

Karoline's ghost: Because we're family and families stick together and help each other. 

Kathryn: What has this family ever done for me? 

Karoline's ghost: We gave you someone to play with on rainy days and someone to play instruments, someone to talk to. You broke away from it when you stopped treating us as equals. You can get it all back. It can be just like old times, Xalers. 

Kathryn: You haven't called me Xalers since I was five. 

Karoline's ghost: Well, you haven't talked to me like a human being-- and your sister-- since then, though. 

Kathryn: What happened that year? 

Karoline's ghost: *smiles (can ghosts smile?)* I don't even remember. 

Kathryn: I do. I remember it like it was yesterday... 

*flashback, Kathryn's POV* 

We had all just gotten back from school-- I was in kindergarten. Everyone had something to show their parents except me. Julia, Lauren, you, Larissa, Emily, and Lindsay all had 100% on tests. Kelly and Amanda had these great stories, and Vicki had an awesome picture. All I had to show was a note from the teacher saying that I was being mean to a kid in my class. 

After five years of not being able to do anything better than you guys I had had enough. I concentrated all my power on being better than you-- you were always less powerful than Kelly-- and I felt myself slowly getting stronger. In a few days you started to notice that you couldn't kick a soccer ball bery far, your grades were slipping, and your freezes only lasted a few seconds. Meanwhile I was becoming the star of the family. 

I now had enough power to start draining Lindsay and Larissa. I moved up and up in the family heirarchy untilI could get power from Julia. It was my sixth birthday when you guys stopped speaking to me at all. 

So I fell back onto all the magic I had stored up. I tortured people for fun. It let some of the hate and loneliness out. I've been doing it ever since. 

*end of flashback, 3rd person* 


End file.
